


Strawberry Kisses (Gabriel/Reader)

by qjuiq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Making Out, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gabriel have liked each other for a while now. </p><p>Dean and Sam are very much aware of the relationship you two have; they just think alcohol will be the last little 'taking it up a notch.'</p><p>*Slight Destiel but not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses (Gabriel/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've read a few alcohol fics and like the idea of it being used to help move a story along, but it still makes me aloft le iffy. 
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think.

It was the Saturday night after the successfully preceding hunt, the vampire finally taken down after weeks of tracking. The final pinpoint of its location was all thanks to the team Researcher - you. So tonight you were more than ready to have fun with your fellow Winchesters and Angels. 

The five of you hung around in the kitchen, Sam and Dean leaning against the counter as you, Castiel, and Gabriel sat in the stools in front of the island. 

Goodness, you're glad Gabriel is here. For some odd reason, even though he wasn't part of the team you hoped that he would pop on at the right time like he always does. He's just nifty like that, which you didn't mind at all.

Over the past couple of months when first meeting the archangel you took a liking to him instantly. You were the only one who found his jokes funnier than most, always sending each other a wide grin when in the same room together. His hair was long but it suited him, his dark blonde hair almost like a golden brunette. And his eyes, good _Lord_ , you swear it was as if you were staring into two pools of honey every time. 

What really drew you in to him though was his love of human life; even though you knew he just wanted this war between his brothers to be over, the youngest archangel loved humanity and would do anything for the people. As long as he believed it was right he would do it for all of our sake.

You looked over at your favorite angel with a small smile, hoping quietly that he was enjoying himself. As if reading your mind, he winks at you, taking a swig of beer. You blush slightly, looking away just as quickly and towards the brothers. 

The counters were lined with nearly infinite arrays of alcohol, ranging from drinks as simple as beer to the area of ingredients for tequila. Dean was (jokingly) all for body shots considering you were the only female in the Bunker, but Sam simply slapped him across the head while you all laughed. Gabriel shot the Winchester a look, but he felt your questioning gaze. Quickly, he turned his face back to its usually mischievous expression, hiding his distaste in a lazy grin. Dean's comments and pick up lines never affected you; you and Sam were both well aware of Dean's affections toward a certain blue eyed sweetie, and if it took a bit of alcohol to loosen the grip on his emotions for the angel, then so be it. 

"Alright, who's first? We got vodka, Malibu, desperado, grey goose-" "Holy _shit_ Dean, I thought this was a night to unwind, not a fucking pool party." You're suddenly realizing all the alcohol the three of you bought was _maaaybe_ a bit much, but that didn't stop the smirk from forming on the hunter's face. 

"Trust me sweet cheeks, you're not gonna care how much alcohol we bought once you're finally liquored up." Dean winks at you, making you roll your eyes. "Good luck, Dean. I'm not planning on getting shit faced tonight FYI. Remember last time we got me to 'have fun?'" You snort and raise your glass of water, recalling the one & last time you had too much to drink. Never had you run out of a bar so fast with vomit on your shoes and the boys laughing all the way home. The unforgettable thirty minute ride home smelt of nothing but acid, alcohol, and old pretzels. Never again, you thought to yourself. 

God, you hated that feeling of losing control. You were far from wanting to drink more than one drink, if any at all, but Dean only shrugs. "It's up to you princess how much you drink, but just know, my plans are a level ten as yours are probably two or three." He takes a shot of Malibu, licking his lips sourly right after. 

All of you try not to laugh at Dean's obviously displeased face, but fail horribly. "Sammy, help me out here," Dean coughs for a moment, realizing he took his alcohol too quickly. The corner of Sam's mouth quirks upward as he sips his beer. "Nah Dean, this is all yours." 

"Which do I drink first?" Castiel asks, scanning the counter for a starter drink. "You may want to start with something a bit, you know, not as reckless." You chuckle as you notice Dean take another shot of something else. He frowns at you after, shooting a look at Gabriel. 

"Hey Gabriel, get your woman under control here won't you?" Dean isn't slurring just yet, but his speech is a bit more free as his cheeks are now a light shade of pink. You blush at his comment as Gabriel puts an arm around your shoulder, drinking more of his beer. "Gladly, Dean-o." Gabriel chuckles as you wiggle under his arm. 

"H-Hey! Get your arm off of me, you cherub." You try to sound upset but you & Gabriel know better. He smiles, shrugging while pulling you closer. "I won't fight 'my woman,' just so you know." He grins into your ear, making you giggle. Sam & Dean shoot each other a look, a smug grin growing on Dean's face as Sam smiles slightly. 

"Okay okay, look. We won't get you liquored up, but we will get you to drink something." Dean pushes a pink bottle towards you. "So you _are_ trying to get me drunk." You inspect the bottle, Gabriel looking over your shoulder as well. "Tropical Mix?" You look at the brothers questioningly. "It's one of those girly mixers, has practically no alcohol." Dean says proudly, as if he worked a loophole to get you to drink. 

Gabriel looks at you, an apprehensive grip in his stomach as you open the bottle. "You don't have to if you don't want to, you know." He says, and if you weren't mistaken, he almost sounded worried about you. 

"Goodness, an archangel worried over little ol' me? Now I'm sure I have _truly_ lived a fulfilling life." You smile jokingly at him as you drink the juice. The mix of pineapple, coconut, and other fruits you couldn't quite put your tongue on swirled in your mouth as it went down the pipe. Wow, this stuff was actually pretty good. 

As everyone started drinking more and more, surprisingly enough, so did you. 

\---

The juice almost wasn't enough for you three fourths of the way down the bottle; subconsciously you had began to add more alcohol to your drink which led you up to the present. 

Sam and Castiel were holding on to each other for dear life laughing over God knows what, Dean was laying on the counter and was doing his best impression of a fish (flopping horribly, you might add), and you were hiccuping with a slightly tipsy Gabriel still at your side. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drink so much..." You slur apologetically, a bit disappointed in yourself but not sober enough to feel genuine remorse. 

"Don't feel sorry sugar, this one is all you. I'm just here to make sure you're alright." He smiles at you sweetly, the gesture almost taking your breath away. You were slightly surprised that he was watching out for you; no doubt you and he cared for each other, Gabriel was quickly becoming one of your closest friends. He had to care about you to some extent but this was more than you expected. Usually you'd think a man would have a woman loosen up some before he took her to bed. 

Maybe he does care for you...or you're just a baby in his eye. That could be it, considering you're the youngest on the team and the typical angel is a few millennium old. But age wasn't an issue to you, especially when it came to the handsome archangel at your side. 

Lord only knows how long you've waited to have a chance with Gabriel, if you were ever lucky enough. Everyone was delirious in the kitchen except he himself, and you saw a great, big, fat window. 

Maybe tonight was finally your chance to let your sober thoughts become drunk words. You could just brush it off in the morning if it were too embarrassing for you now; there'd practically be no harm done. Ahh, the beauty of alcohol. 

You felt yourself become slightly snackish, your eyes darting around the kitchen for something to satisfy your craving. Sweet, easy to eat, with the hands, hmm... An imaginary lightbulb goes off above your head, causing the corners of your mouth to quirk upwards. 

"I'm going to go get a snack." You wobbled off your stool and out of Gabriel's arm, the absence of his arm leaving your shoulders a bit cold. You instantly missed the contact but knew that what you had in mind was going to bring more warmth than both of his arms combined. You smiled to yourself at your plan, praying to wherever God was that you could blame all of it on your drunkenness when the sun rose. 

You dig in the fridge, finding your target. You pull out some strawberries, walking back over to your's and Gabriel's seat. You place the berries on the counter behind Gabriel, placing your hands on his shoulders. He tilts his head to the side curiously, smirking at you. "What is it, baby cakes?" He asks as your motions make his eyes wide. He almost drops his beer, mentally debating on if he should be feeling happy or careful. Either way, there's an unintended heat that rushes down to his belly; he tries his best Not. To. _Move_.

You climb onto his lap, straddling him as you use a hand behind his neck to support your weight and the other to reach for the berries. Gabriel is shocked only for a slight second before regaining his usually demeanor, but there's a dark and forbidding look in his usually playful eyes. He tries his best not to touch you as you sit on his lap, your free hand bringing a strawberry to your lips. 

You lick the tip of it slowly, not breaking eye contact with the angel as you kiss it. His eyes are hard before a smirk forms slowly on his lips. He takes another sip of his beer, setting it on the counter behind him next to the strawberries, intrigued as to what you were trying to do. 

You bite into the berry slowly, making sure Gabriel watched your lips circle around the fruit. His weight shifts under you, his face twisting with an emotion you've never seen on him. What was going trough the archangel's beautiful mind that you couldn't recognize? You made it your own personal mission to find out.

As you finished chewing the strawberry, you wrapped your now free hand around his neck as well, pulling him close to you. "What're you up to, you little devil?" Gabriel's hands twitch, almost gripping your hips before you respond but he stops himself. 

Gabriel's feelings weren't unnoticed by you or your friends; the Winchesters and younger angel were very well aware of the longing looks and protective shoulder he had over you. Everyone and their mother would be a fool not to notice that Gabriel did like you, and not the usually way he liked people to where he'd fuck with them to no end until they were driven to the edge. No, he liked your spunk, your walk, the way your eyes and smile could light up the entire room, your laugh, and the cute little way your whole face would brighten whenever you saw him walk into the room. The way you looked at him was so genuine and almost loving, if he was allowed to call it that. 

He grew to adore almost everything about you, and soon enough he realized that yes he cared very much about you. The archangel would not hesitate to kill anything that even breathed in your direction, taking careful measures to hold himself back during hunts and stressful times. He fell _hard_ , and not just from heaven. Kali had given Gabriel a taste of love, but boy, was he drowning in yours. 

Gabriel was in love with your entire being. 

Gabriel was in love with your _soul._

But the stubborn, unsure archangel would never be the first to admit his feelings for you. So he waited until you were ready, ready to finally give him the word so he could take you with open arms. 

He most definitely did not expect you to come to him under drunken circumstance, but then again, when was anything in life let alone an archangel's life ever conventional? Gabriel accepted what was happening, but it was going to take that last little bit to finally let you know how long he's waited for you as well. He knew you were drunk, but hey, even the old angel knew that 'drunken words' were 'sober thoughts.'

"May I have a kiss, my angel?" You whisper, only centimeters away from his lips. 

Gabriel hadn't been proud of his heritage ever since leaving heaven, but holy _Hell_ did the simple little nickname sound so, so sweet on your lips. It was as sugary and honey glazed as candy, sending a vibration through his body as your eyes looked him up and down for affirmation. 

"You can have anything your heart desires, my love." Gabriel sighs, his hands finally giving in to resting on your hips. 

Your heart flutters at the nickname as well, your lips brushing softly across his. His lips are tender and pout against yours, almost everyone one of your dreams coming true as you begin to deepen the kiss. 

You're slightly hesitant to keep going, but Gabriel is the one to kiss you again, this time nibbling on your lower lip. You open your mouth slightly, hoping this is what he was asking for. Your eyes fly open as his tongue slowly pushes into your mouth for the first time. The feeling makes your head spin as Gabriel pulls you closer, his hands now on the small of your back. You wrap your arms around his neck, closing what little distance was left between you two. 

Sweet Dad, you tasted like heaven. Your own natural taste mixed with the strawberry drove Gabriel insane. The archangel could not get enough of the taste, almost tempted to pick you up and take you to a bedroom for some privacy. He decides against it, since technically you guys are just admitting your feelings now. 

Your mouth was being dominated by the man you grew to love, and you had never been happier in your life. 

You both hear maniacal, drunk laughter behind you, causing you to finally pull apart after minutes and minutes of making out. 

"We've been waiting for you two to finally get together!" Sam laughed while leaning over the counter. You blushed as Gabriel only nuzzled his face into your neck, uncaring as to looking at the three men. "We thought it would take a few decades, but I figured the alcohol would get you to act." Dean raised his beer to you in a toast, missing his mouth as he tried pouring it down. He leaned on Castiel for support, making you giggle. 

"So I'm guessing it's safe to say that whatever we've got going on is a mutual thing, huh?" Gabriel murmurs into your neck as you reach for another strawberry. "Oh, most definitely, my angel." You stroke his hair as you munch. 

"I could really get used to that nick name, surprisingly enough."He looks up at you, smiling tenderly. 

"Me too, love. Me too." You smile, pecking him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't much Destiel, for anyone reading this and hoping for it. 
> 
> I personally don't like alcohol so much, but occasionally I can do it, which is why I had a bit of a struggle being able to put my own character through that. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Drink responsibly! ;)


End file.
